The Chancellery
Overview Chancellery of the Kingdom of Novania Est. 13th of Bright Dawn, 1184 - ''Era of Promise'' The Chancellery, as currently envisioned, offers a unique opportunity for players to involve themselves in the political realm of Solstice. The position requires a commitment to studying the laws and familiarizing oneself with the ambiguity of government interconnections, but affords a position which pays well and affords an individual influence. This position is fantastic for those who enjoy debates and trials, and beyond that the position does not require full investment. Alignment The alignment of the guild is lawful and neutral. Ideally, the Chancellery operates by no moral compass of good or bad, but demonstrates integrity to the law and impartiality in the legal process. Guild Description Established through former Legislator Tsetseg Sarangarelsarnai and under the will of Regent Alwin Sarethi, the Chancellery consists of legal experts who draft legislation, organize and run trials, and dispense legal counsel. Chancellors operate as per the Chancellery Bylaws, written thusly: Chancellery Bylaws A. Purpose The purpose of the Chancellery is to provide a just and professional component to the judiciary system of the Kingdom of Novania through legal counsel and the proper oversight of the trial system. B. Composition The Chancellery will consist of Chancellors, and the Chancellor who leads them will be the Legislator. All Chancellors will report to the Legislator. C. Duties To remain a recognized Chancellor under the employ of the Crown, the Chancellor must uphold the following capacities of the position: 1. Continual education with the Novanian system of law and familiarization with all laws passed and contracts arranged under the Throne. 2. Participation in drafting legislation, as requested by the Legislator or the Throne. 3. Attendance of any trial upon which they have been called to arbiter. 4. The furnishment of legal counsel to any individual, regardless of their status as a citizen of the Kingdom of Novania, upon request. 5. Maintenance of a lawful character. To violate any of these sections under Article C mandates the removal of the Chancellor from title and position, excepting a successful appeal to the Regent. D. Rights Chancellors and the Legislator who leads them retain all reasonable rights as they relate to the pursuance or achievement of any duty listed in Article C. Rights include but are not limited to: 1. The ability to request updates on any occurrences for which there will be a trial. 2. Access to all contracts and agreements made by the Throne in a formal capacity. 3. Deferment of liability as they result from consequence of legal counsel, excepting improper or false counsel. E. Authority Chancellors shall have authority which supersedes, excepting royalty, in the following areas: 1. Interpretation of law, both explicit and implicit 2. Conductance and judgment of trial The responsibilities and authority of the Chancellery have the potential to grow over time through commitment and professionalism. Guild Ranks The Chancellery Bylaws establish two roles within the Chancellery. Chancellor Chancellors perform the duties as established per the Chancellery bylaws. These roles may expand over time as Chancellors add more provisions. Legislator The Legislator assumes a leadership role within the Chancellery, directing the operations of the Chancellors and ensuring a professional and lawful disposition. The Legislator attends council meetings to propose law and may speak on behalf of the Chancellery. The Legislator also assumes the responsibilities of the Chancellor position. Guild Uniform The guild wears formal attire when performing their job. Recruitment Those interested in the Chancellery may approach the Regent or the Legislator for a position. A letter will also suffice. In the absence of a Legislator, a panel consisting of current Chancellors will review an applicant on their knowledge of the law. The Chancellery also has positions available for other things. A bailiff, for example, maintains peace and order during trials as well as performing security measures related to wanted and detained individuals. Other positions open as the need arises.Category:Factions